


Yes, Sir

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Protective Keith (Voltron), SHEITH - Freeform, SheithMonth2k17, Yes Sir, basically the adventures of keith, keith really doesn't want shiro to go though, kind of? i mean it's like four three lines and nothing explicit really, punching other students for being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Keith doesn't talk much, but he knows how to get his point across.





	Yes, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> This kind of just came to me and I don't really know what it is.

“No, Sir,” Keith growls when Shiro orders him to stop.

“No, Sir,” Keith fumes when Shiro pulls him off the other boy (who better not talk about Shiro again).

“No, Sir,” Keith claims when Shiro asks if it hurts.

“No, Sir,” Keith lies when Shiro asks if there's a reason why it started (he doesn’t need to know).

“No, Sir,” Keith hisses when he’s told to try and stay out of trouble (not if they keep talking like that).

“No, Sir,” Keith whispers when Shiro asks if he knows about the mission (of course he does).

“No, Sir,” Keith promises when Shiro asks if he’s mad (he could never be, he’s so happy for him. He is.)

“No, Sir,” Keith declines when Shiro asks to walk him home.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith admits when Shiro asks if he knows what time it is just a few hours later.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith murmurs when he’s asked if there’s a reason he’s at Shiro’s door

“Yes, Sir,” Keith breathes when he’s asked if he wants to come in.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith purrs when Shiro asks if this is okay.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith blurts when Shiro asks if he wants him (yes, him and no one else).

“Yes, Sir,” Keith repeats when he’s told to get on his knees.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith moans when Shiro tells him to beg.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith insists when Shiro asks if he’s okay (he’s crying, but it’s because this is more than okay).

“Yes, Sir,” Keith pants when Shiro asks if he wants to come.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith stammers when he’s asked if it was good (because it really, really was).

“Yes, Sir,” Keith nods when Shiro asks him if he wants to stay.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith laments when Shiro asks if Keith will miss him.

“Yes, Sir,” Keith agrees when Shiro tells him they should sleep.

“No, Sir,” Keith huffs when Shiro asks if he’s awake (because he doesn’t want to be).

“No, Sir,” Keith mumbles when Shiro asks Keith to get off his chest.

“No, Sir,” Keith sighs when Shiro asks if he’ll behave.

“No, Sir,” Keith frowns when Shiro asks if he’s ready to get in the car (he’s not ready for this).

“No, Sir,” Keith pouts when they arrive and Shiro tells him they need to get out.

“No, Sir,” Keith whines when Shiro says he’s got to go.

“No, Sir,” Keith stutters when Shiro tries to pull away.

“No, Sir,” Keith pleads when Shiro says he really has to go now.

“No, Sir,” Keith screams at the screen when it announces the pilot error.

“No, Sir,” he begs in his dreams when Shiro tries to leave again.

* * *

 

“Yes, Sir,” Keith cries when it’s been a year and Shiro asks if it's really him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at [@sheithfromvoltron](sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) on tumblr  
> written for SheithMonth2k17 (found at [@sheithmonth](sheithmonth.tumblr.com) on tumblr)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Ko-fi?** ](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4)


End file.
